Maractus' Experiment
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Maractus makes a crying potion, and to her delight, it works! But is it all that it's cracked up to be...?
1. Chapter 1

**Maractus's Experiment**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: In an attempt to get out of the horrid Writer's Block, and two give as much tribute to the awesomeness of Pokemon Black and White as much as possible... I have made this crazy little tale. Not so much little, but it's something! And it stars an odd Pokemon who sadly won't get much recognition, less I do more stories with. Enjoy, guys!

* * *

The Desert Resort was always a place for disaster, since there were always endless sandstorms. Inside the relic castle, a female Maractus constructs yet another invention, hoping that it would work this time.

"Hmmm... yes, this will do..." Maractus mumbled as she poured the green liquid inside the test tube she was holding into the black pot, looking down at the green goopiness as Sigilyph entered the secret lab, which was in the westernmost part of the relic castle.

"Hey Maractus, whatcha doin'?" The male Sigilyph asked curiously as he flapped his yellowish wings.

"I'm making an experiment." Maractus replied as she winked at Sigilyph.

"An invention?"

"...Yeah. An invention. Something cool and spicy!"

"Nice and fiery." Sigilyph muttered as he referenced a certain thing that stupidly made that mark.

Maractus nodded frantically, clasping her spiky arms together. "Uh huh! Now, I just need to find the one specific thing... I need Fake Tears!"

A male Krokorok entered the lab at mention, sighing as he folded his arms. "Don't holler, I'm here." He proceeded to use fake tears, the black tainted tears falling into the green goop. "Now what is this for again?"

Maractus giggled with glee as she exclaimed, "My new invention. It's... to... make Pokemon cry at will!"

Sigilyph and Krokorok glanced at each other, then back at Maractus, oddly staring at her.

"...Really?" Krokorok grumbled as he placed his right hand on his hip.

Maractus chuckled nervously as she twindled her spiky yellow thorns on her arms. "Well, I don't have anything better to do in my time... specifically, I was sleeping the entire day last Monday, and yesterday I was browsing YouTube for my fart fetish..."

Krokorok and Sigilyph both coughed as Maractus rubbed the back of her head.

"Nevermind! Time to put this baby to test!" Maractus exclaimed as she grabbed an empty glass and stuck it in the goop, taking it out and placing a tight cap on it, shaking it firmly.

"And just who are you gonna use it on, hmmm?" Sigilyph asked nervously, coughing as he felt unsure.

Maractus thought for a moment, then a faint smile appeared on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

On the desert paved Route 4, several Joltik were heading southward to the huge Castelia City. One young, male Joltik, which was shiny colored, decided to explore, heading to the western direction. Grabbing a bunch of Cheri Berries, he began eating them, when maractus stood up above him, looking like a gigantic, mighty cactus.

"Eeep!" The Joltik cried as he began trembling in fright, feeling unnerved.

Maractus took off the cap and poured a tiny drop of the crying potion on the shiny Joltik, which was colored green. Once the goop landed on Joltik and disappeared, the Joltik felt funny. A little poot being heard, the Joltik sniffled as he began crying, rushing past Maractus as he cried his little cute eyes out.

"Success! It does work, it does work!" Maractus exclaimed in joy as she kissed her potion. Sigilyph and Krokorok rushed to her, seeing what was going on. "Boys, it works! My new crying potion actually works! Yippee!"

Krokorok rubbed the back of his head as he asked, "That's great, professor. Now what will you do?"

Maractus paused as she coughed, not wondering much herself. "Well... uhhh... I guess I'll go and find more victims..."

"Here in the Desert Resort?" Sigilyph shot back, moving faster in motion as he shook the top part of his head. "Maractus, there's no way that you could possibly make this entire area cry their eyes out."

A sinister grin appeared on Maractus' face as he slapped Sigilyph on the back, causing him to fall down. "No need to worry, mah boi! I'll have the potion used on everyone here within a jiffy!" And with that, she dashed back to the Desert Resort.

Krokorok sighed as he helped back Sigilyph up, telling him, "Look, Sil, there's not going to be a chance that she'll actually do it."

Sigilyph coughed up some sand as he faced Krokorok, reaffirming his fears. "Oh, but that's not what I fear, Krok... I fear that she may overdo herself..."


	3. Chapter 3

Maractus looked around for her next victim, holding the crying potion tightly. She chuckled as she rubbed it, approaching a snoozing Swoobat, who was resting from her flight across the Unova region. Maractus pounced on top of the Swoobat, catching the psychic type bat Pokemon by surprise as Maractus poured the green goop on her. The Swoobat began crying as she flew in the air her tears falling down on the yellowish sand. Maractus laughed with evil and glee as she dashed towards the north, several wild Maractus watching her in fright.

Not far behind were Sigilyph and Krokorok, who were dashing as fast as they could. They both paused to catch their breath, a Scrafty approaching them, wondering what was going on as all the other Pokemon were crying.

"Hey, there's this weird green cactus girl who's using this potion on everyone around here," The male Scrafty exclaimed as he moved his hands about, "Do you know anything about it?"

Sigilyph and Krokorok glanced at each other as they sighed, approaching the Scrafty.

"Well, Maractus crafted a crying potion, and she's using it to make everyone cry." Sigilyph explained, trying not to make it sound corny as possible.

Scrafty stared oddly at them, his right eye twitching. "Wait... crying potion? Are you serious?"

Sigilyph and Krokorok both nodded in response.

Scrafty snickered, then he bursted into laughter, holding his stomach as he laughed his head off.

"Oh come on, it's not that funny." Sigilyph reasoned as he lowered his body.

Scrafty began laughing harder.

"This isn't going as well as we anticipated," Krokorok whispered as he slapped his hand on his forehead.

Scrafty began rolling on the concrete road, still laughing off his head.

Sigilyph approached Scrafty, hoping to get an answer out from him. "Look, can you at least-"

Scrafty was dying with laughter, his body flopping like a Basculin.

"...Are you finished?" Krokorok angrily muttered as he picked up Scrafty, holding him by the neck.

Scrafty sighed, calming down as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry... but a crying potion? Seriously?"

Sigilyph sighed as he approached Scrafty. "Look, can you just help us get to Maractus before she does something stupid?"

Freeing himself from Krokorok, Scrafty nodded as he dusted himself. "Why, of course. We don't want tears filling up this place." He continued chuckling as Sigilyph and Krokorok rolled their eyes, heading back to the Desert Resort.


	4. Chapter 4

Maractus has just about got every single Pokemon there was to get with her crying potion. She even managed to make the likes of Darmanitan and Cofagrigus cry their hearts out. As Maractus rubbed her hands together with glee that her experiment worked, she headed back down to her lab, to place some more goop in her now empty glass. Just then, Scrafty blasted through one of the walls with a Hi Jump Kick, scaring Maractus, who nearly dropped her glass. Sigilyph and Krokorok followed, both of them disappointed in Maractus.

"Maractus! You should have known better!" Sigilyph exclaimed as his yellowish wings flapped harder and harder. "Making everyone cry... who would want such a thing!"

Maractus waved her spiky arms back at Sigilyph in defense. "But Sigilyph, it's just an experiment! Surely you wouldn't mind that I would-"

Scrafty growled as he pulled down his face, his eyes twitching like crazy. "Yeah, but now all I hear in the damn desert are those Pokemon cries! It drives me crazy!" He then grabbed Maractus, clenching his right fist. "You better have an antidote ready, or-"

"P-please!" Maractus pleaded as she gulped, frightened by Scrafty's intimidation. "I haven't even thought of an antidote! I wasn't sure that this crying potion was going to work in the first place!"

Silence. Scrafty dropped Maractus as he stepped back, awestruck as Sigilyph and Krokorok were just as surprised.

"So let me get this straight. You made this crying potion, with absolutely no guarantee that it would work?" Krokorok asked as he had a puzzled look on his face.

Maractus nodded as she sniffled. "Yeah... it's not like that I was anticipating success... all of my other experiments ended wrong!" She then began crying loudly herself.

Scrafty was taken back by surprise. "Wait... why is she crying all of a sudden?"

Sigilyph floated above Maractus, gasping as he saw that Maractus accidentally placed her right hand in the green goop. "Her hand is in the stuff that makes the potion! Quick, what will be able to cancel this out?"

Scrafty and Krokorok both rubbed their chins as they pondered, while Sigilyph helped get Maractus' hand out from the goop. Maractus continued crying as she covered her face, falling down to her stubby legs as Sigilyph tried his best to calm her down.

"All I wanted was for a potion to go right, just one," Maractus sobbed as she rubbed her eyes. "I kinda got carried away when my crying potion proved to be successful... sniffle..."

Krokorok suddenly got an idea, and he grabbed an empty red vase, smashing it on Maractus' head. Maractus was knocked out cold as she fell on the floor, yellowish swirlie eyes in place of her normal beedy eyes. Sigilyph glared at Krokorok, who shrugged in defense as Scrafty facepalmed.

"Way to go, Krok. The one thing that could have helped Maractus was some soothing, and you slam her head with a vase." Sigilyph dismissed as his wings flapped harder.

Krokorok snapped back, shaking his left fist at Sigilyph. "Well, I didn't know what else there was for me to do! It was that or beat her up!"

Scrafty did a double take at Krokorok. "Beat up a girl? Man, you guys don't have standards, do you?"

Silence. The three male Pokemon glanced back down at Maractus, then at each other.

"So... there's no hope in getting much of an antidote, is there?" Sigilyph responded as he sighed.

Krokorok and Scrafty both shook their heads. All sighing in unison, the three desert Pokemon headed out of the lab, leaving behind the knocked out Maractus, who mumbled weakly as her right leg began twitching.

So yeah, these three guys basically went and beat the living hell out of pretty much everyone who was infected by the crying potion? Why? Because there was no better solution.

THE END

"Wait a minute!" maractus shouted, appearing on screen over the end, her hands on her hips. "Aren't you gonna tell us what happens to little ol-"

**THE END**

"Jerk!"


End file.
